


被抓住的夜晚

by kuma304



Category: h - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma304/pseuds/kuma304





	被抓住的夜晚

宫廷里总是要求繁复的着物，公主嫌麻烦，只穿了贴身的衣服和地位象征的外套，这会正方便了扑在他身上的人。

手肆意地揉捏着公主的身体，粗重的喘息喷在公主的脖颈，年轻的公主吓坏了，他没法做任何反应。

熟练地套弄着公主的雏儿，让他浑身颤抖，着物早滑落下来，亲吻着公主的肩胛骨，在外人看不见的地方留下让公主难堪的痕迹。

公主湿透了，他在你的怀里射出来了，他的眼泪，他的汗水。亲亲公主的眼睛，鼓励他做得好，然后把他翻过来，手就摸到了公主的亵裤。

轻薄丝绸包裹着柔软的肌肤，碰一下就能让公主发出惊呼。把自己的东西放在公主大腿之间，两只手按住他的腿，隔着丝绸开始动作，擦过公主刚刚射完敏感得不行的地方，公主哭得要喘不上气，手抓在榻榻米上，可是被抓住了两条腿，怎么也逃不掉的，发出拍打竹制地面的声音。

用力地顶弄，撞在公主的小腹，两人的体液打湿了丝绸，黏黏腻腻地贴在公主的私处，完全不理会这个，只想好好操弄他，更卖力地挺腰。

公主的两腿之间都红肿了，内衣全部湿透，身上也带着情爱的痕迹，却那么端庄地穿着皇家的衣服，包裹得严严实实的样子回去。想象着这个，似乎能再射一次。


End file.
